


Down Under

by torino10154



Series: Twelve Days of Red [6]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-12-28
Updated: 2008-12-28
Packaged: 2017-12-03 12:08:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/698083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/torino10154/pseuds/torino10154





	Down Under

The Southern Hemisphere obviously agreed with him. 

Severus never imagined seeing Remus Lupin again after he left Britain and certainly didn't think it would be under quite these circumstances-dining al fresco in Sydney.

The man was bronzed, his hair bleached blond from the hot Australian sun. The white linen shirt and camel coloured trousers looked perfectly tailored. Severus slowly moved his hand to his chin as if he thought he might actually be drooling. 

As he stood there, unable to make-up his mind whether to approach the man or not, Lupin turned and his eyes widened in surprise.

"Severus!" He pushed his chair back, strode over to him, greeting Severus as if he was a long lost brother not a childhood enemy. His hand was warm on Severus's shoulder and his smile blinding. Severus felt a frisson of desire travel down his spine from the point of contact to a point significantly further south. 

Severus knew this was the pivotal moment; he could choose to brush him off right then and there.... 

"It's good to see you again, Severus."

But then again, no. He hadn't come back from the brink of death, left the only world he ever knew, and made his way halfway around the globe only to continue his misanthropic ways. 

"I-I am pleased to see a familiar face as well, _Remus_ ," Severus said.

The man absolutely beamed. Remus took his arm and led him to his table. "Come. Join me for lunch. Tell me of your journey...." 

Severus had never set much store in fate but perhaps, just this once, the gods were smiling on him.


End file.
